


Learning to Grieve

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-30
Updated: 2009-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Hugo grieves, but Neville is there for him.





	Learning to Grieve

**Author's Note:**

> "My grief lies all within,  
> And these external manners of lament  
> Are merely shadows to the unseen grief  
> That swells with silence in the tortured soul"  
> -Hamlet by William Shakespeare

Hugo sits quietly in the front row, trying his best to keep his cool composure as Harry reads aloud the eulogy for his parents. His sister is sitting to his left, crying silently on his shoulder. To his right, the boyfriend his parents never knew he had, even though they knew the man very well.

Neville squeezes his hand and gives him a reassuring smile. Neville knows him best, knows that Hugo was a mess inside right now. But who wouldn't be when your parents die in a car wreck?

Before the coffins are lowered into the ground, he and Rose lay lilies onto the caskets as a final farewell.

He stays with Neville and his sister to watch the men topple the dirt onto their parents. Hugo wonders if his parents had known he had been dating one of their best friends, if they would have accepted the relationship with a loving embrace or completely disowned him. He liked to think that his father would throw a temper tantrum and wouldn't speak to him for a good while, but with nudging from his mum, he'd come around eventually.

But Hugo hears nothing. There would be no more responses from them. No more book chats with mum. No more dirty jokes with dad. Mum would never again scold him when he cursed and dad would never let him win at chess ever again.

Fuck, he thinks. It begins to sink in. Hugo covers his eyes with his hand, shoulders shaking slightly as be begins to weep. He feels a little better when an arm wraps around his shoulders and tugs his body toward a large, masculine chest. He's so glad he has Neville through all this. Neville, who'd ramble endlessly on cross-breeding plants to take his mind of things, who has spent the night at his flat every night for the past four days just holding him as the tears finally escape the façade of his calm, cool and collected attitude.

Hugo thinks that perhaps his parents might have never known that he is in a relationship with their friend, or even possibly would have never forgiven them for falling in love. But he damn well knows that if there is an afterlife and they could see them right now, his parents would be very proud that he chose such a wonderful man.


End file.
